


Pillow Talk

by bigbaldbae



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Implied Relationships, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbaldbae/pseuds/bigbaldbae
Summary: One of them discovers that they don't want to be as loud when it comes to sex, and one of them also discovers that they want it loud. Or...maybe not, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a thank-you drabble for the RWG, for accepting moi and my overly shy, nerdy, coffee-loving yet Rickyl crazy self. ;)
> 
> This is my first attempt at smut. Nothing special and just short. Please be good to me. :D
> 
> *Changes made in this chapter imply additional editing.

It always turned out like this.  
  
Even if Rick tried to talk his way out of being on bottom, Daryl always saw through his attempts at manipulation, and gained control with his strength instead. It was unfair.  
  
But even Rick could admit Daryl’s cock felt damn good enough for him not to give much of a fuck whether it was inside him or not. However, he made it his personal mission not to let the hunter know that he was enjoying it. He will not be made to nothing more of a fool, moaning out and whimpering for him to go harder. Hell no. He was just going to take it.  
  
So here he was, biting the sheet covering his pillow as Daryl held on tight to his elevated hips and thrust hard and fast, in and out. The only sounds that filled the room were Daryl’s hips meeting Rick’s ass, and his normally impassive grunts were becoming almost animalistic, with rugged moans included.  
  
Rick often wondered if it was worth it, finding his throat often aching a minute in from moans held back, constantly throughout their intercourse. But he willed himself to keep quiet, to not give the sounds that he knew turned Daryl on. He merely gave a heavy sigh to alleviate the pressure, only for it to build back up again quickly.  
  
"Come on," Daryl would say, like he was now for example, "Tell me you want it, Rick."  
  
But Rick wouldn't. Because even if he did want it, he didn't want to give Daryl what he wanted. The hunter should have been satisfied just to have his ass, he thought. Never mind the fact he knew he _himself_ should be satisfied enough to be getting laid right now. No one else wanted to touch Rick Grimes, and he didn't trust anyone else to touch him besides Daryl Dixon. He is the known leader, but for once, he was more than willing to toss over control to someone else.  
  
He ground the sheet against his teeth as a particularly hard thrust pushed right against his prostate, letting out a shaky exhale. God _damn_ , it felt good, his throat ached, and he wanted it harder and faster.  
  
He hears Daryl grunt again before the man starts to thrust harder without mercy, almost as if he read his mind, Rick feeling tears spring to his eyes at the intense feelings with no ways to outwardly express them. Squeezing the sheets between his fingers alleviates some pressure, but not enough. Rick inhaled, and still tried his damn best, feeling the silent tears start to slip down his cheeks.

 _Damn it._  
  
"Rick..."

He knows that low voice very well, like he had for many years already. Daryl says it so naturally, like his name was made for his lips, but now the hunter says Rick’s name because he was about to come in his ass. Rick felt a bit relieved, reaching between his legs to finish himself off.  
  
But, in a swift movement, the leader suddenly found himself on his back, his eyes still leaking tears as he stared in shock up at the hunter. He felt Daryl slide in and out a couple more times before stopping, his aroused and pleasured face quickly replaced with a shocked, then concerned one. Delayed, Rick reached up to wipe at his eyes. It was already way too late anyhow.  
  
"Rick? Am I hurtin’ you?" Daryl asks.  
  
"Shut up, Daryl," Rick replies, despite the ache in his throat, still meticulously wiping at his teary eyes. How embarrassing.  
  
"Rick."  
  
"Daryl, I'm going to lose my erection."  
  
There was a short silence. A beat, then Daryl slowly started up again. Rick sighed, suddenly not so much in the mood for this.  
  
That was until Daryl started to suddenly push in fast, _hard_ , and desperate in his thrusts again. Rick finally gasps out as he feels the man's rough fingers wrap around his cock, starting to stroke. Overwhelmed, Rick gave up.

_Fuck this game._

He became a mess in the moment, and he didn't care, but looking back, he was _embarrassing_. Even if Daryl will never use it against him (not yet anyway), he was so _weak_ in front of him. It was sick, being reduced to sobbing moans, with more tears falling from his eyes. A mess.

And strange enough, he could see Daryl’s mouth twist into an amused grin.

 _At least one of us enjoyed the display,_ Rick thought bitterly.  
  
As far as he could remember, Daryl kept that grin on his face as Rick came hard, spilling out all over his thin stomach. As he whimpered from his intense orgasm, Daryl tensed before thrusting hard one last time before quickly slipping out. And with a rugged groan, the hunter climaxed onto Rick’s lower torso, leaving the leader a panting, whimpering, semen covered mess.  
  
As he laid in the afterglow of his orgasm, Rick quieted down, his face becoming flushed with embarrassment. Rick Grimes hardly gets embarrassed, and it was ridiculous. Daryl laid beside him on the bed, breathing hard as he came down from his own orgasm, before he turned to face Rick with a wry smile. Rick stared at him for a moment before he sighed again, closing his eyes.

"What, Daryl?"  
  
"Never thought I'd say this, but..."  
  
" _What._ "  
  
"I don't like you quiet."

 

* * *

 

The next day during a supply run, Rick mulls over what had just happened last night. And then he finally decides to himself that being a sobbing, moaning mess was more embarrassing than this and what it entailed.

He hurriedly stuffs the ball gag in his jeans pocket and runs out of the dilapidated sex store, back to the car to return to Alexandria.

 

**THE END :D**

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles and runs off :D


End file.
